1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool, and more particularly to a power tool combination including two or more tool members selectively and changeably attached to a power driving tool for allowing the user to easily and readily operate the power tool combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power tools comprise a primary spindle or shaft rotatably supported in a housing and coupled to a motor driving means with a gearing mechanism, and a chuck device attached to a free end of the shaft for gripping or attaching a driven tool member for allowing the driven tool member to be rotated or driven by the motor driving means.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,351 to Alessio discloses one of the typical power tools also comprising a chuck device attached to a free end of an output spindle which is coupled to a motor driving means with a gearing transmission for gripping or engaging with a driven tool member and for rotating or driving the driven tool member.
However, the chuck device is required to be rotated or threaded or unthreaded relative to the output spindle in order to grip or engage with the driven tool member, and it is time consuming and inconvenient to rotate or thread or unthread the chuck device relative to the output spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,680 to Ringler discloses another typical power tool combination comprising a drilling tool and a wrenching tool selectively coupled or secured together, and an intermediate housing for attaching or supporting the drilling tool and the wrenching tool.
However, similarly, the intermediate housing is also required to be engaged with the chuck device after the chuck device is rotated or threaded or unthreaded relative to the output spindle such that it is also time consuming and inconvenient to rotate or thread or unthread the chuck device relative to the output spindle and to attach the intermediate housing to the chuck device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,670 to Snoke et al. discloses a further typical power tool comprising a drilling tool attached to a distal end of an output spindle or a main body with a chuck device.
However, similarly, the chuck device is also required to be rotated or threaded or unthreaded relative to the output spindle in order to grip or engage with the drilling tool. In addition, such a typical power tool may only be used to rotate or drive the drilling tool, but may not be used to rotate or drive the other driven tool members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional power tool combinations.